Kiss Me
by Blondie-Fitzherbert
Summary: Two words Lucas never thought would come out of Hanna's mouth spilled out one day in the rain. "Kiss Me." A short little one shot about Hanna and Lucas.


**AN: A little Hanna/Lucas oneshot. I know this isn't very good but I really want to start up my fanfiction again and these guys are so cute. Sorry for any mispelled words, my microsoft word is broken and I have to use word pad. Not fun. So I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars, if I did Hancas would be canon.**

Two words Lucas never thought would come out of Hanna's mouth spilled out one day in the rain.

_Kiss Me _

Lucas didn't know what to do, he was sure he was in a dream and he was about to wake up to her alarm clock playing the avengers theme. Then he would go to school see Hanna talking with Caleb about a date or something and then kissing Caleb. We'll he stood in the hallway wishing more then anything that was him. He even pinched himself to make sure this was really happening. And it was. This wasn't one of his fantasy's or someone playing a cruel joke on him. This was real.

Rain poured down ever harder, soaking both of them to the skin. Lucas took a breath, he didn't even imagine this happening on today. On one of the really bad days. The day his parents decided to fight, the day he lost his camera, the day he had been pushed into a dumpster by some kids after school. It had all been so horrible until Hanna appeared, almost like an angel. A warm glow in the grey drizzle.

"Lucas?" her voice had appeared out of thin air.

He sat like a pathetic puppy in soggy cardboard boxes and old milk cartons. He felt bruises start to form on his shins and arms. His back hurt insanely but it all went away at the sound of her voice. She leaned over the dumpster, her blue eyes almost laughing. Lucas looked away, he tried to ignore the feeling that her eyes gave him. They were so powerful, like Medusa's only hers didn't make you turn to stone. They made you fall in love with her.

"Hi." he mumbled, pulling himself up a bit.

"What are you doing in a dumpster?" she asked, picking up a milk carton and throwing it back with distaste.

"I fell." he murmered.

"Sure you did." Hanna teased and then held out her hand.

Lucas eyed it suspisously, and Hanna gave him a look.

"It's not a trap you know." she added.

Lucas let her help him out of the dumpster, even though he was still a little angry with her. He had realized for a fact that was mostly his fault. He was angry for bringing Caleb back. If he hadn't he might have had a shot. But he had been the better man, drove all the way down to catch the bus and used his 'Hanna deserves to be happy speech and drove that guy back up to her. All because Hanna did derseve to be happy. Even if that meant posponing his happiness.

Lucas brushed himself off and Hanna gave him a smile.

"Much better." Hanna then grabbed her phone from her pocket.

Her eyes widened and her lips pursed for a moment, and Lucas arched an eyebrow.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

Hanna looked up and then shoved her phone back into her pocket.

"Oh, nothing." she reasured him.

Lucas knew Hanna was lying but he didn't say anything.

"So, how did you end up in there?" Hanna nodded to the dumpster.

"Some Jackasses thought it would be funny. They said I belonged there, that I'm just another piece of trash." Lucas kicked the dumpster angryly

Hanna gave him a simpathetic look. Though he knew there was no way she was going to do anything more. Not even hug him. He felt bitterly cold. He gazed up at Hanna and then turned away.

"I don't think you're trash." Hanna confessed, hitting the toe of her heel against the asphalt.

"Thanks." Lucas shrugged, sticking his hands in his pockets. His voice a little sarcastic.

"Lucas, thank you for bringing Caleb back. You really didn't have to-" Lucas cut Hanna off.

"Yeah, yeah I know. I don't need that from you and Caleb." Lucas grunted.

Hanna felt a little sheepish, she knew that everytime to talked to Lucas she was toying with his feelings. No matter what she did he would always have feelings for her and she always felt bad about being around him. There was no way that they would ever be able to be just friends. And currently Hanna wasn't sure what she wanted. Lucas was always there for her and she was never there for him.

"What did you say to Caleb? To you know, convince him to come back?" Hanna asked.

Lucas froze, he felt his ears turn red. That night was something he probably would have never done. Lucas always liked planning things, he didn't like his normal life being interupted. For him change wasn't usually a good thing. But that day when he had learned what Mona had done he had broke all his rules and just done something spontaneous and it wasn't for himself. It was for Hanna. Hanna. Beautiful, Amazing, Hanna.

"I said that..." Lucas breathed.

Hanna nodded, waiting for him to spill it.

"I said that you never got his letter, that you needed him because he brought out the best in you. That I'd had never seen you smile like they way you smile at him. That every time someone mentioned him you would give off this glow, like real magic. That you needed him and that he needs you. That without him your life would never be complete. And then he asked if I liked you. And honestly I said yes, but that doesn't matter. Because honestly I don't need to be happy because seeing you. Seeing you smile the way you smile at him. Seeing the way you light up when he walks in the room, it makes me happy. It makes me idiotically happy to see you happy. And because your that happy with Caleb I don't really care that you're not with me. Or that you'll never be with me. Because honestly guys like me don't get girls like you, just being your friend is like one big fantasy. So I told him that you derseve to be happy and I didn't care if I had to drag him off that bus because I probably couldn't live not ever seeing you smile like that." Lucas confessed.

Between his semi-raging, his flustered looks, and all of his words. It started to rain. It fell insanely hard, soaking both of them. Rain streamed down their faces. Hanna's makeup started to run about halfway though the speech.

Finally when Lucas stopped he felt weird. Almost buzzed on his semi-rage. His face was red and he was sort of out of breath.

Hanna just stood there, her eyes wide and her lips broke into a grin. A beautiful smile that beamed brightly through the gloomy rain. Then she stepped two feet closer to Lucas, that smile still on her face. Then those two words came out of her mouth.

"Kiss me." Hanna stepped another foot close to him.

Lucas froze, dazed and confused.

"What?"

Hanna laughed, "Kiss me, you dork." she learned closer in.

Lucas then stepped another foot to close the gap, then there they stood in the rain.

Lucas felt everything melt away. It was like someone had lit fireworks inside him. Hanna's soft lips pressed against his.

He kissed back, softly and slowly, placing his hands behind her head. Hanna let go for a moment, so their noses touched. She giggled and kissed him once more. The rain soaked them to the skin.

Lucas grinned. His head spinning, had that really happened? He felt like he could do anything now. His brain buzzing and his mouth felt like it was on fire.

Hanna then took a step backwards, almost as if she had realized what she had done.

"Lucas..." she stammered.

Lucas felt his happiness melt away, his heart dropped.

"I'm sorry." Hanna turned around and ran, ran as fast as she could.

Lucas felt everyting come back crasing down on him. That perfect movie moment gone, now replaced by Hanna running away. He sighed and leaned against the dumpster, siding down it with his back. He pulled his knees up to his chest.

Hanna was never going to be his. Ever. That kiss was a mistake. It never happened.

Lucas sat there until the rain had stopped, when he got home he found five messages from Hanna. He ignored all of them. His mom had asked him why he was all wet. Also scolded him for ruining his shoes.

Thought that was the least of his problems. He closed his eyes and realized that his life wasn't a dream. He had dreamed about kissing Hanna many times, but compared to real life that feeling was nothing. But he was never going to be able to face her again. Because girls like her don't go for guys like him. Still those words rang in his ears.

"Kiss me, you dork."

**AN: I hope you like it, this is my first Hanna/Lucas one shot. **


End file.
